


Шелест сломанных крыльев

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies), True Detective
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в бар "Черная роза" приходит странный незнакомец... На самом деле, это нытье от имени Леры Линн.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шелест сломанных крыльев

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: имеются отсылки к сериалу "Джессика Джонс". Лера Линн здесь - вымышленный персонаж на базе сериального, не имеющий никакого отношения к реальной певице. Песни, приведенные здесь - авторства Леры Линн, This Is My Least Favorite Life и The Only Thing Worth Fighting For. Затрагиваются вопросы смысла жизни и загробного бытия.

Ночью стук капель из ржавого крана особенно хорошо слышен. Звук неравномерен, поэтому заснуть под него невозможно. Лера, в общем-то, и не пытается.

Она сидит в продавленном кресле в кухне. Свет выключен, только тусклый отблеск от фонаря на улице еле заползает внутрь — именно заползает, подтягивается за подоконник из последних силенок и падает внутрь, разливается желтоватым оттенком, покрывает внутренности комнаты пленочкой, и поэтому чернота в кухне кажется грязно-масляной. Лера еле различает общие очертания, неясные силуэты мебели, но ей больше и не надо. Она знает квартиру наизусть.

Круглые стенки чашек смутно белеют карликовыми черепами на полке. Лера затягивается сигаретой, уголек рядом с пальцами вспыхивает красным и тут же затухает, закрывается, затягивается, как пруд ряской, как глаз бельмом. Дым завивается тонкими струйками, как и ее воспоминания, неясные, бесплотные. Это все, что у нее есть. Сигареты, воспоминания и гитара. Ее мысли струятся дымкой, перетекают, протекают сквозь нее, и ночью чего только не приходит в голову.

В глаза словно насыпали песка, Лере тяжело, бессонница вдавливает ее в кресло, делает слабой и беспомощной, слишком уязвимой и открытой, и в темноте мерещится всякое, но она не включает свет. Ей не страшно. Темнота в углах шевелится, собирается темными шерстяными комками, и кажется, что вот-вот лапы дотянутся до ее горла — но Линн все равно. Даже если дотянутся, что с того? Шерстяные лапы от такого безразличия теряют уверенность и отступают прочь.

Лера не боится смерти. Смерть — это благословение. Избавление. Освобождение от необходимости снова и снова бегать по кругу, по рутинной колее, превращаясь в паровозик несбывшихся желаний и упущенных возможностей, сожалений и раскаяний, разбитых надежд и дурных отражений в зеркале по утрам. Но она не будет дарить себе свободу. Это вне ее компетенции. Конечно, легко покончить самоубийством, но тогда все без толку. Все ее поступки, проступки и собранная коллекция граблей станут недописанным сценарием без финала. Жизнь как идея искупления имеет больший вес, чем суицид. Наказание нельзя завершить самому. От него освобождает только тот, кто наказывает. Попытаешься свинтить раньше срока — поймают и добавят еще. 

Поэтому Лера продолжает сидеть в темноте и, морщась, массирует грудь чуть повыше солнечного сплетения. Там болит. Уже долгое время. Она не помнит, когда не болело, когда была счастливой. Разве что в раннем детстве? Но она не может проверить, эти воспоминания уже истаяли из памяти сигаретным дымом, и даже лицо матери неразличимо за песочными слоями времени. Лера курит. И ждет утра, натирая кулаками, как ребенок, веки до красноты.

***

«Черная роза», как всегда, малолюдна и задымлена, здесь обычно мало посетителей, но бар держится на плаву, как человек, потерпевший крушение, собравший себя по кусочкам, плывущий по течению, прибывший в тихую гавань. В гавани темно-коричневые кожаные диваны и темно-зеленые стены, маленькая сцена, барная стойка с полированной столешницей. Обстановка не мрачная — сумрачная. Сумерки перед ночью тоже вселяют покой. В них так хорошо склеивать разбитую душу. Трещинки остаются на месте, но зато можно плыть дальше, периодически вычерпывая воду, набравшуюся в лодку.

Фелисия очень добра к ней, позволяет играть Лере те песни, которые ей хочется. Здесь стоит «открытый микрофон» — это означает, что кто угодно может выйти на сцену и произнести что угодно, абсолютно бесплатно. Хотя Фелисия платит Лере, совсем немножко. Владелица подходит этому бару. К «Черной розе», как топляк после бури, ураганом жизни прибивает людей, которые кое-как склеили себя, они все разные на лицо, но чем-то очень схожие. Лера сразу их видит. Неприкаянные, не могущие утонуть, поэтому продолжающие плыть. Она сама такая. 

Ей никогда не хлопают, «Черная роза» — не то место, где обращают внимание на окружающее, здесь каждый погружен в свои мысли. Поэтому Лера не стесняется играть свои песни. Она тоже не обращает внимания на то, слушают ее или нет, она просто не может не петь, это слишком больно — не петь, она пробовала. Она поет то, что поется, и здесь ей позволяют быть такой, какая она есть, не ожидая чего-то большего, и за это она благодарна «Черной розе». У человека должно существовать место, где он может не притворяться, не бежать за своей личной американской мечтой и ни перед кем не отвечать. Просто место, где его принимают. Клуб одиноких сердец сержанта Пеппера.

Лера погружается в песню, как в другой мир, и ее голос транслирует то, что происходит там, поэтому она забывает обо всем, что вокруг. Каждая песня — это еще один слой смолы на трещины в разбитой лодке, именно поэтому она не может не петь. Петь — это так просто. Всегда есть, о чем петь. Особенно, когда ты несчастлив.

Заканчивая песню, выныривая обратно, она замечает мягкую улыбку Фелисии из-за барной стойки, кивает ей в ответ и слезает с высокого табурета на сцене. Ставит гитару на место, идет к хозяйке. Та дает ей пиво и пару сэндвичей за счет заведения. Лера садится в угол стойки, оттуда хорошо видно, что происходит в зале. 

Когда не хочется смотреть на то, что происходит в твоей жизни, находится прекрасное занятие — смотреть на то, что происходит в жизни других. Лера любит наблюдать за людьми. В полутемном зале плохо различаются лица, но ей много и не надо. В основном здесь сидят завсегдатаи, она знает их в лицо, многие здороваются с ней. Но она все равно наблюдает даже за теми, кто не меняется, потому что всегда есть что-то новое. Каждый день не похож на другой, каждое мгновение — уникально, поэтому Лера ценит их и старается обратить на них внимание, потому что для чего еще созданы мгновения, как не для осознания? Это их работа, это их награда, и Лера старается отблагодарить их тем, что обращает на них внимание. Пусть это тяжелые, пусть это тусклые мгновения. Но эти мгновения лучше сигаретного дыма воспоминаний, который норовит задушить тебя в своих объятиях. Лера пытается держаться на плаву, и благодарна «Черной розе» — еще одной соломинке, за которую можно цепляться.

У старика Финна — новая рубашка и чистая куртка, похоже, к нему приехала его дочка и затеяла стирку, заставив снять то, что он заносил уже до состояния панциря. Старик выглядит угрюмым и раздраженным, но в его хмуром лице видна нотка радости — все-таки дочка еще помнит отца и навещает регулярно, пусть и пилит, стерва, как ржавая пила. У Джо новая татуировка, выглядывающая из-под закатанного рукава. У Кэти новые тени на глазах, решила себя побаловать, наверное. Фелисия такая же, как всегда, но в ее улыбке чуть больше тихого тепла. Значит, Рэй пришел. Ее коп-спаситель. И верно, вон он, сидит, созерцая бутылку или свои руки, отсюда Лере не видно. Она подолгу разглядывает их всех, не запоминая, не вдумываясь, просто позволяя впечатлениям протекать сквозь нее.

И через стол от Рэя, в самом дальнем углу, оказывается, сидит новый посетитель. Это молодой мужчина с темными волосами ниже ушей, которые шторой завешивают его лицо. У него довольно широкие плечи и упрямый подбородок. На нем темное худи — вот все, что разглядывает Лера, если рассуждать о физическом облике. Но у каждого человека есть еще и эмоциональный, чувственный облик. Сразу становится ясно, например, раздражен ли человек или добр, стоит ему доверять или нет. Лере нравится угадывать, соответствует ли текущая эмоция постоянному облику человека. 

Этот новый посетитель кажется... потерянным. Грустным, неуверенным и потерянным. Как если бы он вышел из подземелья или вернулся с войны в обычный мир и растерялся, потому что не нашел еще необходимую цель. В общем-то, достаточно частое состояние для посетителей «Черной Розы». Но гость отличается при этом какой-то напряженностью, характерной для тех, кто знает о своей цели, кто ищет ее и готов добиваться. «Так есть у него цель или нет?» — гадает Лера. Может быть, ему не отдали какого-то приказа, он не определен в жизни, но внутренняя цель для самого себя — есть, и она очень важна, судя по... как бы выразиться. Языку тела? Лера не знает, как назвать свои догадки, наверное, это все-таки хорошо развитая интуиция, потому что ее мысли часто подтверждались на деле.

И этот гость очень похож на Каризалеса. На Джеффа, который принадлежал и не принадлежал ей, который казался довольно простым парнем, любящим посмеяться да пропустить пару стаканчиков с приятелями. Но Джефф записался в морпехи и ушел на войну. Он вернулся совсем другим. Стал меньше смеяться, стал еще более безбашенным. Он стал злым. Война его ожесточила, Джефф словно заострился. Лера оказалась ему не нужна. Она не смогла ему помочь.

Она на секунду болезненно морщится и давит тяжелые воспоминания о Каризалесе. Суть в том, что гость тоже какой-то заостренный и жесткий, словно побывал где-то в очень тяжелом месте. Он двигается очень экономно. Обычно посетители то вздыхают, то взглядывают в окно, то подпирают подбородок рукой — словом, их тело в постоянном движении, маленькие жесты постоянно перетекают друг в друга. Как если бы организм таким образом встраивался в окружающее пространство, разговаривая с ним движениями, отвечая на его изменения. Правда и то, что в «Черной розе» язык тела скуден до минимализма, но гость выделялся даже здесь своей почти совершенной неподвижностью. 

Потягивая дешевое пиво, Лера думает: придет ли он еще раз? Наверное, нет. Чувствовалось, что мужчина — в дороге, и Винчи для него только перевалочный пункт.

***

Лера кочует по барам и по ученикам, зарабатывая деньги на ренту. Ради учеников она старается причесываться и одеваться чуть строже. Все-таки вроде как учительница. Бары она посещает те, которые мало внимания обращают на внешность, поэтому там ей можно расслабиться. «Черная роза» для нее, как дом, она приходит туда уже поздно вечером, слишком уставшая, чтобы наряжаться и причесываться. Лера поднимается на сцену, и ощущение похоже на «вдеть ноги в старые удобные тапочки». Она устраивает гитару на колене, закрывает глаза и ненадолго вслушивается в музыку бара.

Да, у всего есть своя музыка, и в каждом баре — свой оркестр из случайного стука бокалов о стол, из человеческой речи и покашливания, из шарканья ног официантов и смешков посетителей, негромко включенного радио или говора телевизора. Каждый бар играет свою симфонию, и здесь — это песня о вечном и неизбывном одиночестве, неустроенности и смиренного ожидания чего-то лучшего, которое, однако, так никогда и не наступает. 

Послушав музыку окружающего, Лера трогает струны гитары, первыми аккордами встраиваясь в атмосферу, добавляя свою музыку, и ноты укладываются, как «здравствуй, я дома», которое произносят пустому жилищу, и оно, хоть и пустое, без семьи, без кошек и собак, тем не менее преданно ждет хозяина. Просто это трудно заметить обычным взглядом. Но каждый дом все-таки ждет своего жильца. 

Песня втекает в симфонию мира, и Лера, как всегда, забывает обо всем, рассказывая историю из той вселенной, которая, тем не менее, соответствует тому, что происходит в этой. «Это моя самая нелюбимая жизнь», — исповедуется она «Черной розе». — «Из тех, где ты летаешь, а я — нет». Бар и люди в нем слушают ее, незаметно для себя затаив дыхание, вглядываясь в образы, неспешно возникающие из слов и проходящие перед ними, как иллюстрации их жизни.

«Станция уходит прочь от поезда,  
Лазурь сходит прочь с неба,  
Вот шелест сломанных крыльев,  
Может, моих, может — твоих».

Наверное, это история об ангеле, о каком-то вневременном и лучезарном существе, которое свергли — или оно само упало — с неба на землю. Об ангеле, вновь и вновь рождающемся в этом мире, чтобы искупить свою вину. Высшие существа тоже совершают что-то, за что нужно расплачиваться, никто не свободен от последствий за свои действия, так все устроено. И каждый раз вместе с ним идет другой — его лучший друг, его напарник, его любимый, ведь в том горнем сияющем мире отношения устроены немного по-другому: там нет полов и нет границ между дружбой и любовью. Они каждый раз воплощаются немного по-разному, и так получилось, наверное, что падший ангел не может дотянуться до своего друга, не может почувствовать его любовь и поддержку, оттого ему так грустно, оттого он поет через Леру о своем несчастье.

В этом городе Винчи так много покинутых печальных ангелов, которые сами не знают о своем небесном происхождении, о том, что потеряли, но они подспудно чувствуют, в чем правда, и поэтому тоскуют о лучшей жизни, не умея выразить, не умея даже понять, почему им так больно на самом деле.

Заканчивая песню, Лера слезает с табурета, ставит гитару у стены и подходит к барной стойке. Фелисия дает ей кружку чая и тарелку с ломтями кекса. Забиваясь, как всегда, в угол стойки, Лера пытается не крошить кексом — получается не очень, столешница вся усыпана. Выпечка мягкая и очень вкусная. Лера зовет Фелисию. Принеся бокал пива старику Финну, хозяйка подходит к ней, вопросительно поднимая брови.  
— Передай Джоди, что кекс потрясающий, — говорит Лера.  
— А это не Джоди, — улыбается Фелисия, шрам кривит ее лицо. — Это я испекла.  
— Ой, прости. В общем, очень вкусно!  
— На здоровье, — кивает хозяйка и возвращается за барную стойку, смахивая попутно крошки. 

А незнакомый гость, оказывается, тоже здесь, сидит за своим столом, так же забившись в угол, как Лера — в свой. Он по-прежнему почти не шевелится, по-военному собранный, по-граждански одинокий и неприкаянный. Она уже почти уверена, что мужчина служил в какой-то горячей точке и недавно вышел в отставку. Может быть, он останется ненадолго в Винчи, надеется Лера, потому что мрачноватый брюнет, честно говоря, красивый. По крайней мере, на ее вкус. Он старается оставаться незамеченным, и ему удается, естественно, потому что в «Черной розе» никто ни на кого не обращает внимания, все погружены в свою реальность, в свои мысли. 

Только Лера разглядывает окружающих, потому что не хочет погружаться в свою реальность, потому что в ней слишком близко до суицида, а она не имеет на это права. Ее маме было бы очень плохо. Пусть мать с отцом живут своей жизнью далеко от Винчи, пусть их ценности совсем не совпадают с ценностями Леры, но все-таки родителям было бы больно узнать о самоубийстве дочери. Это означало бы, что все их старания вырастить из ребенка человека кончились ничем. Лера не любит, когда что-то долго-долго делают, вкладывают силы, но все заканчивается пшиком. Она не любит это особенно остро именно потому, что сама живет совершенно без толку и бессмысленно.

Лера встряхивает головой, отгоняя размышления. Эти мысли толпятся на периферии, как гиены, всегда готовые напасть, откусить от тела, убить и распотрошить. Нельзя терять бдительность. Нужно держать эти мысли за границей. Где бы только найти что-то такое, что укрепило бы забор от мыслей-гиен. Она даже не знает, как искать. Логические и материалистические убеждения уже доказали свою несостоятельность, не умея ответить на главный вопрос: зачем человек живет, зачем вот это все? Нужно что-то другое, но что? Эзотерическая муть, расплодившаяся на рынке, слишком туманна и отвратительно жизнерадостна, не предлагая ничего взамен, кроме благодушных сказочек. Лере остается только петь, рассказывая истории из другого мира. Может быть, в этом и заключается ее миссия, если только допустить, что у каждого человека есть некая миссия на Земле.

Внезапно она замечает, что мужчина из дальнего угла идет к стойке. Его движения выверенны и точны, он больше скользит, чем идет, как танцор или как спортсмен. Для танцора он, правда, тяжеловат, для спортсмена в нем слишком много угрозы. У него прежнее темное худи, капюшон накинут на голову, на ногах — черные брюки карго. Практичные черные кроссовки. Руки — в перчатках. «Наверное, хочет заказать что-то еще», — думает Лера и пугается чуть ли не до смерти, когда гость внезапно возникает перед ней. 

Ломоть кекса падает на тарелку. Лера смотрит во все глаза на мужчину, не понимая, чего он хочет. Она паникует, когда к ней подходят незнакомые люди, особенно такие мрачные и угрожающие, как этот, потому что никогда не знает, чего им надо и как себя вести. Она ждет, пока мужчина не заговорит и не выдаст свои намерения. 

Он откашливается, как человек, который давно не говорил и почти разучился общаться.  
— Я просто хотел поблагодарить за песни. Они очень... точные, — неуверенно, глухо говорит мужчина. Он смотрит не на нее, а в пол.  
— А. Хорошо. Пожалуйста, — испуганно лепечет Лера.

Мужчина пару секунд стоит перед ней, словно тоже не зная, что делать дальше. На левой руке у него, между рукавом и перчаткой, блестит что-то металлическое. Широкие часы? Он возвращается за свой стол.

«Что это было?» — судорожно перебирает Лера, пытаясь понять произошедшее. Он обратил на нее внимание? Она слишком назойливо пялилась? У него какие-то нехорошие намерения в отношении нее? С чего вдруг этот мужчина выцепил ее из окружения и лично подошел сказать «спасибо»? Она привыкла играть роль мебели, и тут вдруг к ней адресно подошли и поблагодарили. А что кроется за этим «спасибо»? Означает ли фраза простую благодарность или за ней что-то стоит? Ужас от неизвестности и непонятности поднимается в ней черной удушающей волной, ее горло перехватывает, ее пальцы леденеют.

Лера зажмуривает глаза и шепчет сама себе:  
— Север-Роман-стрит, — это улица, где она жила. Вот ее дом, выкрашенный в синий. Вот белые колонны на крылечке. Вот розы на клумбе. Лера с усилием вспоминает, какая улица была следующей, заставляет себя восстанавливать в памяти картину. Ну, какая улица?  
— Север-Приер-стрит, — вот дом ее одноклассницы. Вот рюкзак подруги. Вот горшок с цветком на подоконнике.  
— Север-Галвес-стрит. Найн Ворд. Нью Орлеан.

Ее дыхание выравнивается, мысли немного успокаиваются. Паника отступает. Старый рецепт для таких вот приступов, как всегда, помогает. Она ловит сочувственный взгляд Фелисии, но стоит посмотреть в ответ, как мудрая хозяйка отворачивается. 

Возможно, мужчина действительно всего лишь поблагодарил за песню, которая ему понравилась, и за этим ничего не стоит. А как тут проверишь? Никак. Лера старается не задумываться, иначе страх снова прижмет ее. Она допивает остывший чай. Пора домой.

***

Теперь ей не хочется приходить в «Черную розу», потому что там, возможно, будет он. И пусть даже не подойдет к ней, но она знает, что он отличает ее от прочих, выделяет из мебели. Он будет смотреть и слушать именно ее, с адресными эмоциями и мыслями, а не безлично, как слушают радио. Кто же на радио смотрит, когда играет музыка? Играет себе и играет. Это был такой хороший кокон безопасности, грустно думает Лера, на нее никто не обращал внимания. В других барах она по-прежнему остается просто источником песен, а здесь — уже нет. Здесь ее уже выделили, раскрасили и определили. Старожилы были не опасны, они кивали ей и тут же забывали, увлеченные самими собой. Им в голову не приходило поинтересоваться Лерой, спросить у нее что-то. А теперь «Черная роза» — это не домашние тапочки, а такой же угрожающий и опасный мир, какой простирается вокруг нее изо дня в день.

Все это слишком сложно. Лера понимает, что это, пожалуй, глупо. Скорее всего, она накручивает себя на пустом месте. Пусть так. Все равно страшно. 

Но «Черная роза» такая хорошая. Ей там так нравится. Наверное, стоит просто переждать неделю — красивый мужчина уедет, и все вернется в свою колею. И Лера не показывается там дней семь, играя в других местах и стараясь не выходить на улицу лишний раз. Какова вероятность, что случайный прохожий окажется этим пугающим незнакомцем? Очень маленькая, если не нулевая, но Лера предпочитает перестраховаться.

Неделя проходит, и Лера, сцепив кулаки, заходит в «Черную розу». Она осматривает зал, готовая чуть что, сразу выскочить наружу. Но мужчины там нет. Никто не смотрит на нее. Лера с облегчением вздыхает и проходит к барной стойке, садится в ее угол, упирающийся в стену.

— Давно не была, милая, мы соскучились, — говорит Фелисия, улыбаясь, и шрам, как всегда, кривит ее лицо. Такая знакомая и такая успокаивающая деталь. Лера понимает, что все это время ей не хватало вот таких мелочей.  
— Спасибо. Извини, — неловко отвечает она. — Дела.  
— Понимаю. Ну, сначала поешь или сразу петь пойдешь?  
— Поем.  
— Чудесно, — ласково отвечает Фелисия и ставит сэндвичи с сыром в микроволновку. Потом заливает пакетик чая кипятком и отдает Лере.

Вот они, старые домашние тапочки. Милые, удобные и такие нужные, по большому счету. Всегда должно быть в жизни что-то подобное, знакомое до мелочей и не пугающее никакими неприятными сюрпризами. Лера обхватывает ладонями чашку. 

— А тот мужчина, который сидел в том углу... он приходит? — решается проверить Лера.  
— Понравился? — улыбается Фелисия. — Он красивый, это верно.  
— Нет! — панически отрицает Лера. — Просто...  
— Ладно, ладно. Да, заходил пару раз. По-моему, он еще не скоро собирается уезжать.  
— А что ты о нем знаешь?

Фелисия улыбается понимающе — она считает, что Лера все-таки неравнодушна к мужчине. Лера не хочет говорить ей правду, так что остается смириться с неверной точкой зрения хозяйки бара. Пусть так, ей, в общем-то, неважно. Фелисия задумывается и говорит:  
— Ничего не могу вспомнить. Ни разу не раскалывался на разговор.  
— А по внешности, по поведению?  
— Я думаю, ты и так заметила, что он либо бывший военный, либо связан с криминалом. Больше ничего не могу сказать.  
— Ясно...

***

Мужчина все не приходит, и не приходит, так пролетает неделя, и Лера успокаивается. На место паники приходит любопытство, и она снова начинает гадать и сочинять парню воображаемую биографию. Наверное, когда-то он был веселым заводилой, который любил жизнь. Потом он из-за несчастной любви — да, обязательно из-за несчастной любви! — записался в армию, в особую часть типа зеленых беретов. Там он всегда вызывался на самые трудные задания. Потом, все еще страдая, он решил подписать контракт в Ирак, причем не столько из-за желания послужить родине или заработать денег, сколько покончить с собой с помощью вражеского оружия. Но план не удался, он выжил во всех переделках, в какие попадал. Все его любили и слушались беспрекословно. Но вот та единственная его не любила, поэтому жизнь ему не мила. И, по иронии, смерть тоже избегает его. В конце контракта его ранили — в руку, или в ногу, нет, лучше прямо в грудь, чтобы долго отлеживаться в госпитале. Да, точно, его ранили в грудь, он медленно и мучительно выздоравливал, рвался вернуться к своему взводу, несмотря на то, что у него осталось всего одно легкое, а второе ему сделали железное. Но вместо этого его, конечно, уволили из армии. И вот он возвратился на гражданку, а его любимая, оказывается, давно вышла замуж и счастлива. Поэтому сейчас он не знает, что делать, и колесит по всей стране, пытаясь найти самое главное — себя. Как-то так. Лера вздыхает, сочувствуя выдуманному персонажу. Наверное, стоит написать песню.

Когда Лера, наконец-то, снова видит его, то придуманные смешные грезы, разумеется, развеиваются в прах. Она настороженно следит за ним из своего угла. Незнакомец, заходя внутрь, вскользь оглядывает помещение и направляется к своему столику. Он должен был заметить ее, когда осматривался, но ничем этого не показывает. Мужчина садится, полумрак скрывает его лицо, видна только часть широкой груди в черной худи и руки в перчатках. Официантка приближается к нему, безразлично записывает заказ и уходит, чтобы вернуться с большим чайником и тарелкой картошки фри. Потом девушка отправляется дальше по своим делам. 

Ничего необычного. Лера немного радуется тому, что уже успела отыграть свою песню, следовательно, нет шансов на то, что мужчина снова обратит на нее внимание. Хорошо.

Этим же вечером, почти ночью, она сталкивается с ним, выходя из «Черной розы». Мужчина недоуменно заглядывает в тротуарный водосток, откуда доносится надрывное мяуканье. Лера не хочет подходить к нему, но котенка очень жалко. А мужчина, такое ощущение, не понимает, что происходит. Она говорит ему издалека, держа гитару перед собой, как щит:  
— Прошу прощения! Там котенок, да? Ты можешь его вытащить?

Мужчина вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд на нее. Она впервые смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Самое смешное, что она узнает точно такую же панику, какая бывает у нее. Да он же тоже боится, когда его замечают. Должно быть, ему требовалось огромное мужество, чтобы подойти и поблагодарить за песню. Это понимание снимает весь страх, Лера подходит ближе.   
— Нужно снять решетку водостока.  
— Как?  
— Не знаю, я никогда не снимала решетки водостока.

Мужчина, обдумав ее предложение, берется рукой за металл, другой упирается в тротуар и вырывает решетку с корнем, болты со звяканьем разлетаются по асфальту. Лера замечает, что толстые планки смялись от приложенной силы. Не теряя времени на раздумья, она встает на колени и протягивает руку, хватая котенка поперек туловища. Тот, конечно, впивается когтями ей в кисть, но она терпит боль и вытаскивает беднягу на свет, встает на ноги и перехватывает его поудобнее. Это серый комок шерсти, весь в грязи, но глаза — здоровые и замечательного зеленого цвета. Котенок пищит, что есть сил, разевая розовую пасть. 

Мужчина остается неподвижным, его недоуменный взгляд мечется между ней и котенком, как будто ожидая приказов.  
— Меня зовут Лера, — говорит она.  
— Джеймс, — подумав, отвечает он. Его голос немного хрипловат.  
— Тут неподалеку есть круглосуточный ветеринарный пункт. Извини, мог бы ты проводить меня до него? Мне страшно ночью одной, — честно говорит Лера. До этого она бы и не подумала разговаривать с ним, обращаться вот так вот по-простому, как нормальный человек, но теперь, видя его потерянный, даже испуганный взгляд, она не боится его. Она думает, что они могут подружиться. Джеймс молча кивает.

— Джеймс, мне кажется, ты можешь оставить это, — деликатно замечает она, когда они начинают идти по тротуару.   
— Прошу прощения, мэм, — и он откидывает решетку, металл грохочет по дороге. Лера вздрагивает и невольно улыбается. Такая сила — и так забавно себя ведет. Это немного странно, мягко говоря. Впрочем, кто она такая, чтобы рассуждать о странностях, на себя бы посмотрела. С другой стороны, это большой плюс. Джеймс, скорее всего, не сделает ей ничего плохого. Он не обидел котенка и он тоже зажат в правилах общества, не рискует высовываться за их границы, хотя, видимо, плохо представляет, где они проходят. У Леры тоже с этим неважно. Вот поэтому психи держатся вместе. Вместе — легче.  
И честно говоря, то ощущение угрозы, которое она чувствовала, было направлено совсем не на нее. А сейчас того напряжения и совсем нет. Обычный плохо приспособленный к социуму парень. 

— Не мэм, а Лера, — поправляет она, придерживая котенка на груди. Тот пищит и цепляется за кофту когтями.  
— Лера, — повторяет он.  
— Откуда ты приехал в Винчи?  
— Из Нью-Йорка, — отвечает он.  
— Ух ты, Нью-Йорк! И как он тебе? — Лера счастлива, что можно вот так просто разговаривать, не ожидая ничего и не подозревая подвоха. Редко так бывает.  
— Много машин, — подумав, отвечает он. — Много мостов.

Лере смешно. Описание такое наивное, но и точное тоже. Так мог бы сказать ребенок или фермер.  
— В Нью-Орлеане тоже много мостов.   
Джеймс молчит. Обычный человек на его месте, наверное, хоть угукнул бы, а этот — нет, замолчал, как будто не зная, как нужно реагировать. Лера пробует еще раз:  
— Это очень красивый город. Ты там бывал когда-нибудь?  
— Нет.  
— Обязательно посети. Там очень много музыки.  
— И все поют так же хорошо, как ты?  
Лера улыбается простодушному комплименту.  
— Нет, что ты. Все поют и играют намного лучше, чем я. Там играют на саксофонах, на барабанах, ой, да там целые оркестры. Там поют соул и джаз, исполняют классику и танго. Там почти все играют так, что когда печальное — плачешь помимо воли, а когда радостное, пускаешься в пляс. А какое там Марди Гра!.. Нигде нет такого Марди Гра, как в Орлеане.  
— А почему тогда ты уехала?  
— Так получилось, — улыбка Леры увядает. Джеймс, помолчав, неловко говорит:  
— Прости.  
— Да ну, не за что извиняться. Все нормально, — отвечает она. — Просто с одним человеком все стало сложно. Я не буду спрашивать, почему ты уехал из Нью-Йорка.  
— Спасибо, — серьезно благодарит Джеймс и все-таки отвечает, — у меня тоже... все стало сложно с одним человеком.

На этом разговор затухает, Лера не знает, что сказать, да и не особо хочется говорить. Джеймса, видимо, тоже устраивает это молчание. Они идут по тротуару, по пустынному шоссе мимо них иногда проносятся машины, ночь тихая и прохладная. На горизонте за крышами домов поднимаются подсвеченные трубы завода, из них белыми клубами идет дым, производство никогда не останавливается. Это смотрится красиво. Урбанистическая красота строгих линий и абсолютной практичности. 

Наверное, в любом месте можно найти красоту, стоит только взглянуть немного иначе. Перестать сравнивать с идеалом. Перестать вспоминать об упущенных возможностях и не достигнутых результатах. Немного ощутить сам процесс жизни: все, что происходит с тобой — это жизнь, хотя иногда кажется, что жизни у тебя нет. Конечно, ее не будет, если твоя голова забита бесконечной работой, газетами, Интернетом, мыслями про пожрать-купить-убрать-поговорить. Лера старается освобождать голову и ценить происходящее, как оно есть, хотя это трудно, если говорить честно. Это трудно, но необходимо. И это помогает.

Ей очень нравится прогулка с молчаливым Джеймсом, с которым они так внезапно познакомились, и который, на самом деле, совсем не пугающий. В нем чувствуется какая-то печальная сила. Лере кажется, что он через многое прошел, но что он не станет обижать слабых. А это, наверное, одно из необходимых качеств хорошего человека.

— Вот, мы пришли. Спасибо, — говорит она. Они останавливаются перед крыльцом ветеринарного пункта. Котенок уже угрелся и уснул.   
— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Джеймс.  
— До свидания? — нерешительно говорит она. Ей не хочется расставаться с ним.  
— До свидания, — тихо отвечает он. 

Она смотрит на котенка и, когда поднимает голову, недоуменно оглядывается — Джеймса нигде нет. Он буквально умудрился растаять в воздухе. Постояв немного, Лера открывает дверь пункта.

***

Лера по-прежнему ходит в «Черную розу», играет там свои песни, Фелисия угощает ее сэндвичами. Но Джеймс больше не появляется. За дальним столиком сидит кто угодно, но не он. Она почти не грустит. Да, наверное, они могли бы продолжить знакомство и даже подружиться, но Лера чувствует, что Джеймс — не из тех, с кем легко и просто дружить. Ему сначала нужно найти себя. Иногда бывает так, что для этого надо найти того человека, с которым все стало сложно. Это долгий путь, и никто не обещает, что будет легко.

«Разве не были мы похожи на поле битвы,  
Запертые внутри священной войны?  
Твоя любовь под моей тщательной заботой —   
Единственное, ради чего стоит сражаться».


End file.
